Pregnancy
by TheEffectHeHas
Summary: Well this is a continuation of Katniss' pregnancy. To put it simply :L but all from Katniss' pov. If you guys like the idea of this I might just do one for Peeta. I found the last one, where I kept switching between the two, a bit too confusing. Reviews?


I'm sitting on the small green velvet love seat when it happens. I shout for Peeta to get in here, he's making tea and god knows what else in the kitchen. He's here before I can call him again. I'm staring at my hands, which are folded on my stomach, and when I look up at him Peeta is looking too. I haven't moved a muscle, frozen due to the sudden movement in my stomach. I must look scared because Peeta uses his calm voice, the one he uses when I wake with nightmares or when I panic about Prim, "Are you okay Katniss?," when I manage a nod he continues "Was it the first kick?" I'm looking at my stomach so I can't see his face but I can tell that he's smiling. I nod again.

He's beside me so quick. Hands beside mine, smiling and looking at me expectantly. When nothing happens he mouths the word "Talk" to me. "Peeta," I say "do you really expect her to react to my voice?" He smiles at me, "Worth a shot," he answers before pulling me in for a hug. He kisses me on the cheek and tells me that I'm going to be an amazing mother. When, unexpectedly, Haymitch Abernathy saunters through the front door. He nods in our direction and says "Sweetheart, Mellark." His eyes travel over to Peeta's hands, which have found their way back to my stomach. "Oh, family time, I see. Well I'll be in the kitchen," he points at Peeta, "you better have something nice for me." When Haymitch was talking the baby went into a round of assaults against my stomach.

Myself and Peeta look at each other and then I burst into fits of laughter, Haymitch Abernathy's voice causes OUR baby to kick? The idea makes me laugh more. I start to remember the day we told Haymitch I was pregnant. We walked to his house that day, the sun was beaming down on us, the air was fresh and there was a light breeze that carried the smell of cut grass from some far off field to us. It was gorgeous, but it was all lost on me because I was so nervous. Slick palms and beads of sweat rolling down my face were effects I could blame the sun on, but the weakness in my legs that caused them to buckle twice was all down to my uneasiness. Peeta, never letting go of my hand, was the one to knock on the front door. "Sweetheart, Mellark" he said while nodding at us, before bringing us into the living room. We sat on the couch that had the brown furry throw on the back while he took his place in his armchair. Peeta went to talk but Haymitch got in there before him. "He finally got you knocked up then, Sweetheart?" we sat quietly while we registered what Haymitch had just said, before I nodded and started laughing. Peeta and Haymitch joined me when, eventually things died down, I turned to Haymitch and asked him if he wanted to be the godfather. I'd never seen Haymitch Abernathy lost for words and I wouldn't have believed you if you told me so. But he managed to say "Of course, Sweetheart. Of course I will." and gave us both a departing hug.

When we stop laughing Haymitch pokes his head around the door that separates the living room and the kitchen. I spot the cheese bun in his mouth. My kryptonite. Damn Peeta and his cheese buns, they have always been a favourite of mine, but it's gotten beyond ridiculous. I could scarf down a whole batch a day. I need one. Now. I'm about to get up to go get one but Peeta is up before me. He smiles and tells me to sit, that the tea should still be hot and he'll be right back. So I do as instructed.

I can hear Haymitch laughing when Peeta walks back in with my tea and two cheese buns. Only two? I snatch them from him and I laugh at him because his face is priceless. I feel bad then and reach up and give him a kiss. And another one. And one more, just for safe measure. We only break apart because Haymitch, rather loudly, clears his throat. "So I didn't just show up to watch you two swap spit," I cringe because I hate that expression, and Haymitch knows that "I came to tell the two of you that Effie will be visiting in a few days, Wednesday to be exact. She says that she is on a strict schedule and that she really wants to talk to you, so you know prepare for" he coughs and bats his eyelids and says "a big big day." After spending so much time with Effie, Haymitch has her accent perfect and her mannerisms down amazingly.

I look to Peeta and sigh. We still haven't told Effie. I didn't want to do it over the phone and this is the first break in her schedule since we found out. Peeta half smiles in response. Haymitch takes his chance to leave, he shouts a goodbye at us from the front door. I look out the window to see he has a bag, a bag of my cheese buns! I turn to Peeta, who when he sees my face tries his best to keep from laughing. But he eventually gives in and doubles up with laughter. My hand flies to my stomach, in which Prim is going crazy. Peeta doesn't realise, but stops as soon as he sees where my hand is.

I beam down at my belly and say "Again!" all I get is a confused Peeta asking what he did so he could do it again for me. "Laugh," I say "as soon as you started laughing she went crazy." He takes the few steps to close the gap between us and yet again his hands go to my swollen belly. "Your mother thinks you like my laugh, Prim. I personally think she's a little crazy," he chuckles when he sees me scowling at him, but his hands are still on my stomach and he felt that kick when he chuckled, his eyes widen. "See, hate to say it. Actually wait no, no I don't. I. Told. You. So." Peeta rolls his eyes at me and I, rather childishly, stick my tongue out at him. He laughs again. The fluttering begins again, Peeta jaws look they're going to start hurting. He is positively ecstatic. He is euphoric, because his daughter already likes him.

Since it was late when Haymitch arrived it's time for me to get to bed. I'm exhausted. I toddle off to the bathroom to brush my teeth and re-plait my hair. When I get back to the bedroom Peeta has already collapsed on the bed and is dead to the world, I laugh, he's not even under the covers. I tug my pyjamas from the top drawer and pull them on. I yank the covers up to my chin, Peeta likes to sleep with the window open, and it doesn't bother me as long as I get most of the covers. I'm about to go under when my mind sharpens. Why does this always happen? Everything that happened today is swimming through my head.

When suddenly a thought comes to mind. Prim reacts to everyone but me. Peeta, even Haymitch. Why not me? What did I do? I sigh and try to shake it from my mind. But it won't leave my head and it's bothering me. I'm getting upset, my throat tightening and there is a stinging just behind my eyes. The tears are rolling down the sides of my face. I sniff and take deep breaths. Peeta rolls over but doesn't wake up. What if my own baby doesn't like me? What if she treats me like I treated my mother? I can't think about this. I cry myself to sleep tonight.


End file.
